


Breathe

by 4mation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4mation/pseuds/4mation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe in. Hold it in. Choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to:   
> Pilgrims on a Long Journey - Child of Light OST

Breathe in

 

Through mouth, through nostrils

You take in the air, the life, the wisp of the winds,

The whisper of the world.

Ephemeral, untouchable, invisible, essential

Like life

So fragile, so strong, so lost, so gone.

 

Every gasp, every sigh, every choke, every yawn,

Every scream, every laugh, every cry, every shout,

Every breath is the body and the soul

Exhaled

Too sharp, too quick, too shallow, too fast,

Too slow, too little, too held, too caught,

Says your soul without speaking

 

Pull it in, suck it in, slobbery or silent,

A whirlwind in your mouth.

Let it go, in a rush or in a whistle,

The caress of life scented with your soul

A stained gift, a blessed curse

 

So

Hold it in, hold it tight, hold it close,

No more screaming, no more shouting,

No more crying, no more laughing,

No more

The world doesn’t want to hear

The world doesn’t want to feel

The world doesn’t want

 

So

Keep it there, tight in your chest

Let the noose of necklace rope

Tighten around your throat

Keep it in, keep it out,

Take no more from this world

And give yourself no more

Nothing shared with nothing

Return your breath to the ground.

 

But no breath is without brother

No air is without heir.

Every breath is another’s breath

Every breath is another’s soul.

The world breathes out

You breathe in

You breathe out

The world breathes in.

 

You are not your own

You are not alone

A shared world, a shared earth,

A shared air, a shared soul

 

So

Breathe out


End file.
